The Clouds Below
by Robert Siegfried
Summary: A very short story occurring shortly before the events of Skyward Sword. This is an experiment for me into the world of short fics so any comments/criticism would be greatly appreciated.


The Clouds Below

By Robert Siegfried

_**The Following is a short single chapter fic in no way connected to my current project "The Legacy of Hyrule" other than that they are both based in The Zelda Universe. This fic occurs directly before the beginning of skyward sword.**_

"You see that down there, that layer of clouds?"

Link had partially fallen asleep leaning against the railing and was startled awake by the question. He had been up late practicing his sword technique with Eagus and was aching all over and tired when he woke up that morning. As it was they had already eaten breakfast and since there were no classes that day they had decided to go and take a walk around Skyloft. They had stopped at a railing overlooking the edge of the sky and had just been admiring the scenery; Link was so tired that after only a few moments of being still he had fallen asleep standing up.

"Yes, what about them?" Link asked. Zelda leaned out over the railing to get a better look at the cloud layer and Link quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back, worried that she might fall over the edge.

"Have you ever wondered if there is anything under them? That there might be more than just an endless void down there?" Zelda asked. Now Link was the one leaning too far over the railing to look. He gazed curiously down at the massive cumulous cloud gathered beneath them and for a moment there was a vision in his mind of a massive world below, a cluster of many thousands of trees, a plain of sand as vast as the sky, a great hill capped in fire. All of this flashed through his mind in an instant and through all of it not a single person was to be seen. Then as quickly as it had appeared the thought was gone and once again Link thought the concept of a place below to be completely outrageous and ridiculous.

"I'd say that the sky circles around. At night the sun is below the clouds and at day time that is where the moon and stars hide." Link replied. Zelda thought about this for a minute and then shook her head as if it were impossible.

"But then wouldn't it be possible to just fall into the sky, and then when the sun or moon rises you would fall from it in an endless cycle. Why have we never seen anything that fell below falling onto us? Everything has to end up somewhere." Zelda said. Link looked down at the clouds again, trying to see through them.

"Lets talk about something else, this is making my head hurt." Link laughed. The two of them stepped away from the railing and headed for the Bazaar to talk with others about news; their discussion about the cloud layer was quickly forgotten. But while Link and Zelda had forgotten what they had said within minutes of walking away, there was someone else who had overheard them, and when he had heard all they had to say a dark grin crossed his pale face.

He did not linger above the clouds, that was not his place. For thousands of years he had wandered an empty earth, raising an army of monsters, and with his great age had come two things. His magic powers were unparalleled by any whom yet lived; he was able to empower his sight and hearing to see far above the clouds to a place safe from any attack he could muster. The second thing was something far more common among those who had long wandered without friend or foe; insanity. He laughed as he played through the conversation in his mind many times over and the world quivered beneath his oppressive jest.

The demon lord Ghirahim rose to his feet with a smile as black as coal drawn across his face. He brushed a strand of white hair from his face and then looked up once more at the sky that had long served as a final boundary to his power.

"I have found you… Spirit Maiden."

…

**This was an assignment for creative writing to create a one page fanfic based on a recent movie or game. I have never tried writing something this short before so any criticism/praise would be much appreciated. I do allow anonymous reviews, don't ruin that by flaming. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
